


i can see your halo

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff so much fluff, M/M, Team Cuddling, rookies are so cute wtf (aka Panarin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny really shouldn't be laughing right now because it is very clear his boyfriend has a concussion, but oh my god he thinks Jonny is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see your halo

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete fiction 
> 
> i don't own any players/names/organizations 
> 
> THIS IS JUST SO CUTE OK BC PAT THINKS JONNY IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND IS LIKE AN ANGEL OK
> 
> title from halo by beyoncé

Patrick goes down in the third with 5:28 left to play. Jonny stops skating immediately even though he knows Pat is fine because he's moving. 

The whistle makes everyone stop three seconds later and Jonny books it down the ice. 

Patrick is leaned over his stick, clearly confused, and rubbing his head with a gloved hand. 

He looks up with curious ocean eyes, "oh my god. Am I dead? Are you an angel? Oh my god."

Jonny _really_ shouldn't be laughing right now because it's very clear his boyfriend has a concussion, but oh my god he thinks Jonny is an angel. 

"Why are you laughing?" Pat frowned before his ocean eyes turned to their normal stormy state not hazed over. 

The refs and medical staff were pushing Pat off the ice, Jonny trailing behind him slowly. 

"Tell you later, hot shot!" Jonny smiled brightly as he headed off to win the face-off. 

\+ +

They won against the Kings. (3-1. Yeah, fuck you Doughty for giving Pat a concussion.) 

Pat was curled up against Jonny, his head resting in Jonny's lap. Duncan Keith was dozing off in an armchair next to them. Seabs was on the other half of the couch with Panarin under one arm and Teuvo under the other. Shaw had somehow managed to crawl into Duncan's chair, tucking himself under his arm. 

Moose had his head rested against Jonny's island, clearly asleep. Hossa was sitting next to him, yawning and tracing his finger over the rim of his drink. Trevor was in the last chair with his feet propped up in Moose's lap and his chin in his palms, somehow asleep. 

"You okay with all of them here?" Jonny asks Pat for the fifth time. "Do you need another glass of water?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pat dug his face into Jonny's thigh. "They're fine."

"Hey do you remember what you said to me like right after you went down?"

Pat turned his head over, winced slightly, and narrowed his eyes. "No…?"

"Oh my god." Jonny hid his smile behind a hand clasped to his mouth. 

"Okay, asshole. Tell me because I have a concussion and I deserve to know!"

Patrick had accidentally kicked his leg out, hitting Teuvo awake which caused Seabs and Artemi to stir too. 

"Fuck off and stop waking us up." Seabs deadpans, and tries to get comfortable again without smashing Artemi or pushing Teuvo off. 

"No, Seabs. You gotta hear this. It's chirping material for years."

Brent's eyes immediately snapped open and he tossed a look at Jonny from over Teuvo's head. 

"Oh fuck yeah. Is it worth waking Shawzy and Duncs?"

"Oh _hell_ yeah." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Patrick whined as he crawled further into Jonny's lap (if that was even possible). 

Brent lobs a pillow across the room, snickering when it connects with Shawzy's head. 

"FUCK OFF!" Andrew screams, successfully waking up everyone in the room including Duncan who elbows him off the chair with an exhausted, "how the fuck did you get here?" 

"Everyone has to hear what Kaner said after he went down." Brent shrugs as he says it. "It's supposed to be funny but we'll see."

"He thought I was an angel. He thought he was dead. And _I_ was an angel." Jonny manages to spurt out between laughs. 

Andrew loses it and elbows his way out of the chair with tears in his eyes from laughing, "holy fuck!"

Brent was doubled over, slapping his leg as he tried to catch his breath. 

Hossa, Moose, and TVR were all snickering to each other and laughing as they sipped on their Gatorades. 

Teuvo and Panarin were now leaning on each other, because Brent was laughing on the ground, and they tried to poorly hide their laughter. 

"You thought he was a fucking angel?!" Duncan was laughing so hard Jonny was afraid he was going to die. 

"Well he was really fucking pretty, okay!" Patrick defends himself. "And fuck you guys I have a concussion."


End file.
